The Descent to Darkness
by Absence of the Leopard Lily
Summary: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan were the original Clans. The purest of the forest. But when badgers had ventured onto their territory and had slaughtered them all, the four Clans had broken apart into nothingness as no cat had survived. When a band of rouges encounter what had happened, the lives of the Clans will never be the same...
1. Story and Clan Information

Story and Clan Information

* * *

_**WolfClan**_

**Leader**

Archstar- Brown-orange tom with amber eyes. White underbelly and front paws. (Loyal, easily angered)

**Deputy**

Brinkleap- Gray, black and white tom with blue eyes. (Calm, friendly, loyal)

**Medicine Cat**

Specklerain- White she-cat with blue-gray patches and green eyes. (Quiet, loyal)

**Warriors**

Fennelclaw- Tall brown tabby tom with green eyes (_Apprentice: Sandpaw_) (Blunt, gruff)

Lionfall- Golden tom with green eyes. Back left paw is white. (Cheerful, brave, loyal)

Finchshade- Brown, sleek she-cat with brown eyes. White ear tips and darker stripes upon tail. _(Apprentice: Flamepaw)_ (Mischievous, cunning, daring)

Crowchaser- Fully black tom with yellow-amber eyes (Dark, mysterious)

Blueflower- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. _(Apprentice: Bronzepaw)_ (Nice, calm, loyal)

Drizzleslash- Black tom with gray specks. Deep green eyes. (Dark, aggressive, trust-issues)

Rocktalon- Black tom with gray legs and a gray tail tip. Yellow eyes. (Bold, easily angered, trust-issues. Very aggressive)

Cindersplash- Gray she-cat with a splash of white upon right side. Blue eyes. (Hot headed)

Ripplefang- Blue-gray tom with white eyes (Loyal, calm)

Dawnbreeze- Calico she-cat with ivy green eyes. _(Apprentice: Cedarpaw)_ (Strategic, competitive, very aggressive in battle)

Rowantail- White tom with brown face, ears, tail and back. Blue eyes (Quick thinker, intelligent)

Birdlight- White, brown and orange she-cat with bright green eyes. (Loyal, vicious)

Timberhawk- Large, tall brown and tan tom with yellow eyes. (Quick into battle, brave, doesn't always think. Anger issues)

Finchcall- White she cat with yellow eyes. Short, stubby tail. (Loyal, sneaky)

Mumblethorn- Gray tom with white bottom jaw and chest. Amber eyes. (Quiet, loyal, courageous)

Lilacmist- White, lilac-pointed she-cat with extremely pale blue eyes (Soft, nice, caring)

**Apprentices**

Sandpaw- White she-cat with an orange helmet that ends right above the nose and circles around to the back of the head. Amber eyes. (Easily excited, hyper)

Flamepaw- White tom with a red tail. Blue eyes. (Loyal, brave, strong, silent-type)

Bronzepaw- Dull yellow tom with a white tail tip. Yellow eyes. (Dull, boring)

Cedarpaw- Solid brown tom with green eyes. (Jumpy, easily scared. Gets very aggressive in battle)

**Queens/Kits**

Hazelwing- Russet she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. Mother of Brinkleap's kits, Scarkit (Gray and white tom kit with blue eyes. Has three black streaks on left shoulder blade. Easily jealous, easily angered.), Driftkit (Gray tom kit with white paws and sky blue eyes. Competitive.) and Briarkit (Russet she-kit with blue-green eyes. Jealous but quiet) (Quiet, nice, calm)

Spottedsky- Cream she-cat with slightly darker spots on head. Hazel eyes. Expecting Timberhawk's kits. (Bold, rough)

**Weaklings**

Tinywail- Tiny she-cat with white and black fur. Yellow eyes (Obnoxious)

Pitypaw- Calico tom cat with green eyes. Missing left front paw (Quiet)

* * *

_**DuskClan**_

**Leader**

Deathstar- Menacing black she-cat with ice blue eyes and black tabby stripes. Unusually large curved and sharp claws.

**Deputy**

Whitefire- Pure white tom with black dots on his fur and forest green eyes. Irregular black claws.

**Medicine Cat**

Dapplednose- White and black Calico she-cat with black-yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Snakepath- Gray tom with black stripes. Green eyes.

Tornear- Black and gray tom with yellow eyes and torn ears.

_(Apprentice- Deerpaw)_

Ryefeather- Russet furred she-cat with golden-yellow eyes.

Bramblebristle- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Lioncry- Golden furred tom with green eyes and black paws.

_(Apprentice- Redpaw)_

Iceheart- White furred tom with ice blue eyes.

Acornbristle- Brown and black she-cat with green eyes.

Tawnyblood- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_(Apprentice- Blackpaw)_

Bonesnap- Cream-white tom with russet patches and golden eyes.

_(Apprentice- Rainpaw)_

Prowlheart- Yellow-red she-cat with green eyes.

_(Apprentice- Maplepaw)_

Patchfur- Ginger furred tom with white patches and green eyes.

Fallenfeather- White albino she-cat with red eyes.

Bumblefang- Brown and golden mottled tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Blackpaw- Black furred tom with ice blue eyes.

Redpaw- Flame-red tom with green eyes.

Maplepaw- Autumn-leaf colored she-cat with green eyes.

Deerpaw- Deer-Print furred she-cat with green eyes.

Rainpaw- Mottled blue furred she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens/Kits**

Amberleaf- Golden furred she-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes. Mother of Whitefire's kits: Hawkkit- Gray tom with black stripes, white paws, chest, stomach and muzzle and ice blue eyes. Ravenkit- Plain black tom with green eyes. Bloodkit- Flame-Red tom with black tabby stripes and black-red eyes. Tigerkit- Brown and black tabby tom with red-black eyes. Brokenkit- Light blue tom with a black streak running from his nose to the tip of his tail, bushy fur with black stripes coming off from the streak and down around his body. White underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws and tail end. Faded blind blue eyes.

Fernwhisker- Russian blue she-cat with green eyes. Mother to: Ashkit- Jet black tom with blue eyes. Featherkit- Light blue furred she-cat with green eyes and faint white stripes, legs and paws. Blue eyes. Winterkit- Frosty white she-cat with black paws, end of tail, muzzle and underbelly to chest. Hollykit- Black furred she-kit with a white ring around one eye and white paws, blue eyes.

**Weaklings**

Wiltpaw- Weak black furred tom, covered in scars from being tortured. Green eyes.

Cripplepaw- Black furred tom with a crippled leg and one bent paw. Yellow eyes.

Crypaw- Gray furred she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes.

* * *

_**TalonClan**_

**Leader (Dictator)-**

Emberstar- pure black she-cat with fiery orange eyes_ (Apprentice- Winterpaw)_

**Deputy (Commando)-**

Brookfire- tall pale silver she-cat with dark, burnt orange eyes

**Medicine Cat (Healer or something)-**

Frostedheart- pure white tom with blue eyes_(Apprentice- Mistpaw)_

**Warriors-**

Tigersky- ginger tabby tom with green/sky blue eyes

Leopardsnow- ginger she-cat with leopard spots and dark blue eyes

Stormlily- tall stormy silver furred she-cat with dark blue-almost-purple eyes and white paws and tail-tip

Lightningblaze- small grey tom with jagged, black stripes across pelt. Yellow eyes.

Nightfang- pure black tom with golden eyes

Aquaflame- grey-blue furred she-cat with orange eyes _(Apprentice- Creekpaw)_

Tidalfrost- silver tom with dark blue eyes

Owlmoon- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes _(Apprentice- Spiderpaw)_

Treeclaw- grey tom with mossy green eyes

Hawkstrike- rusty ginger tom. He has golden eyes

Shadowstorm- pure black tom with stormy blue eyes

Icetail- small black tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

Kestralflight- silvery gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes

Mothwhisper- pale moth-wing brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Foxfire- ginger tom, looks slightly like a fox because of his white tail-tip, underbelly, and muzzle. Brown eyes.

Wolfstep- dark silver tom with dull golden eyes

Stoneleaf- gray tom with green eyes. He has a white underbelly and paws.

**Apprentices (Pupils)-**

Mistpaw- grey she-cat with mist blue eyes

Creekpaw- silver tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly

Winterpaw- white she-cat with frosty blue eyes and black paws

Spiderpaw- mottled brown and white tom with chocolate colored eyes and a white underbelly

**Queens/Kits-**

Summerbreeze- pretty ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Treeclaw's kits: Springkit- ginger she-kit with green eyes and Blazekit- dark gray tom with green-blue eyes and a white tail tip.

Darkwind- pure black she-cat with golden eyes. Mother of Wolfstep's kit: Ivykit- taller than average black she-kit with sparkling, forest green eyes, Falconkit- dark grey tom with dark golden eyes, and Deathkit- pure black tom with golden eyes

Sunsky- pretty silver she-cat with warm yellow eyes. Expecting Tidalfrost's kits.

**Weaklings-**

Shatteredmist- pretty grey she-cat with one missing paw

Greypaw- blind and deaf grey tom with empty blue eyes

Silentcry- black she-cat with a broken spine

* * *

**_RaggedClan_**

**Leader**

Mudstar- Dark brown tom with white ear tips and a white dot above nose. White under belly and green eyes. Big paws

**Deputy**

Burnscar- Red she-cat with many scars. Blazing yellow eyes and long fangs

**Medicine Cat**

Graydrop- Stony gray tom with a white stripe down back. Blue eyes

**Warriors**

Robinsong- Ginger she-cat with white tail paws. Green eyes. _(Apprentice: Brightpaw)_

Strikespirit- Brown tabby tom with light green eyes. White underbelly

Blazesun- Red and orange tom with green eyes. White underbelly and inner legs.

Silverfrost- Silver she-cat with icy green eyes.

Wildflight- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Swiftfur- White she-cat with blue eyes. Gray paws, ear tips and tail tip.

Tanglestone- Tall, tawny tom with amber eyes. (_Apprentice: Sunpaw)_

Aspenpool- Light brown she-cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Crouchwatcher- Solid gray tom with yellow eyes. Thick fur.

Darkmask- Black she-cat with white rings around the eyes. Golden eyes

Lichengaze- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Honeyfire- Yellow she-cat with slightly darker stripes and orange eyes.

Oaktuft- Brown tom with white patches of fur here and there. Amber eyes. _(Apprentice: Jaypaw)_

Orangeshine- Orange she-cat with a white tail tip, white paws and white underbelly. Green eyes.

Smokefoot- Gray tom with one yellow eye and one amber. Left hind paw is black.

Willowcloud- Pale brown/gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes. White hind paws

Brightpaw- Cream she-cat with two ginger patches on back. Hazel eyes

Jaypaw- Blue-gray tom with light green chest patch and belly

**Queens/Kits**

Ashpetal- Black she-cat with yellow-green eyes. Mother of Strikespirit's kits, Bentkit (Mottled black and brown she-kit with dull green eyes. Front right paw is bent inwards) and Squirrelkit (Light brown she cat with black paws and green eyes.)

**Weaklings**

Losteye- Feathery black she-cat with torn ears and a missing eye. One amber eye.

* * *

**_The Warrior Code_**

**\- Don't mate with cats outside the Clan**

**\- Feed elders, queens, kits and the leader first.**

**-Weaklings are the runts of the clans, the weakest, elderly, or disabled. With permission from the leader, cats are allowed to torture, not kill weaklings.**

**-Kits become apprentices when they turn 5 moons.**

**-The youngest age a deputy an be is 20 moons, and they must have had at least one**

**-The leader must be at least 22 moons old.**

**\- When the leader has appointed a new deputy, any cat who is 20 moons or older and has had an apprentice can challenge the appointed deputy for the position**

**\- Do not hunt or trespass in another Clan's territory.**

**\- Newly appointed warriors must sit a silent vigil all night after the receival of their warrior name.**

**\- Check and mark the borders daily. Run out any trespassing cat.**

**\- If a cat is hunting on the territory, take them to camp for punishment.**

**\- When an old warrior is becoming weakling due to age, they can ask their leader for a quick and easy death.**

**\- The deputy becomes leader when the leader dies or is exiled.**

**\- Leader's word is law.**

**\- True warriors are to stay loyal to their Clan. If they leave to become a kittypet, to become a rouge or to join another Clan, they shall be hunted down and made a weakling.**

**-If a cat thinks they are ready to be a warrior, and they are senior apprentices with a moon or other yet to come to become a warrior. They can challenge a warrior of their choice and, if they beat them, advance to the rank of warrior.**

* * *

_**Clan Territories**  
_

**WolfClan**

WolfClan cats live in the original territory of RiverClan.

**DuskClan**

DuskClan cats live in the original territory of ThunderClan.

**TalonClan**

TalonClan cats live in the original territory of WindClan.

**RaggedClan**

RaggedClan cats live in the original territory of ShadowClan.


	2. Prologue

_Welcome everyone to our newest story!_

_We are a collaboration account, contained of the users: Leopard Spirits, Absent Answers and The Last Fire Lily_

_We understand that there are four Clans and only three of us. That is why we will be sharing the last Clan._

_I hope you like it! This is so far only the prologue, so stay tuned for more :3_

_Leopard Spirits is the author of this chapter_

_P.S. The prologue explains most of the story, but some important parts shall be explained in the first chapter, so it might be good to read this._

* * *

Prologue

The moon began to rise in the sky, shining in the sky. The wind whipped and tackled the branches, scattering loose leaves towards the ground while they tumbled together in a 'hurricane'. Whirling around and around until another whip of wind blew threw them, scattering the leaves, pieces of dirt and crumbs across the ground. The wind continuing to blow through the still night air.

A band of rouges padded around together and they were encountering strange scents on their slow, thin path. Four cats stood in the front, claws unsheathed, as always, though the unnerving disastrous scent sent chills up their spines.

"What do you think that is?" A solid black tom asked, tail lashing. His ice blue eyes narrowed and his ears perked.

"I don't know, Wolf," a messy gray furred tom muttered, stiffening as his long black legs began to slip on the leaf-covered ground.

"Stop moving! You'll alarm whatever the heck that is." Another tom warned him. His black silky fur lay sleet on his body, while his white paws and white end of tail swished, along with the in-content flicking of his black ears that tipped with white.

The messy gray tom sneered, and took a step forward, listening intently to the sounds and the smells.

Around a lane the path turned towards a crowd of fallen cats, scattered across the land.

Tons and tons of cats were all scattered, all ragged-furred and dead.

"What happened here?" Wolf muttered, eyes growing wide slightly. Out of the corner of his eye a brown-red tom was creeping up to the bodies, trying to figure out what happened.

"Talon, stop!" The black and white tom growled. "Don't worry, Dusk, nothing is here. But I know what killed these cats. Badgers. Tons of them," Talon muttered, sniffing around the bodies intently. "Are you kidding me?" Dusk hissed as he padded over. He poked the bodies, nudging the torn corpses, specifically one. He was a big broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with long curved claws. He was lying beside a dark ginger she-cat with forest green eyes. Side-by-side.

"Come on, we should get out of here." Talon grouched. "Wait, do you hear that?" The gray messy furred tom asked. "What is it, Ragged?" Dusk asked.

"Listen," Ragged murmured.

"Wolf, Talon, Dusk, Ragged..." Faint voices shrilled. "You've got to do as we say." The voice meowed, and a figure appeared. It was the tom that Dusk had poked. "Who are you?" Dusk asked.

"_I'm Bramblestar._" The spirit answered. "_Listen to me. My Clan, ThunderClan, and the other three Clans; WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan were all killed in the battle with the badgers. We need you to revive our Clans, create your own. Bring back the four Clans! We'll teach you the code, and you'll go through the ways of StarClan. Ready?_" The fallen leader asked.

"Sure." Dusk shrugged, along with the nodding heads that agreed with it. Talon sauntered over. "What's in it for us?" he asked.

"_You four: Wolf, Dusk, Ragged and Talon, will lead your four Clans._

_May WolfClan, TalonClan, DuskClan and RaggedClan live forever and after!_"


	3. The Beginning

Four Clans were formed, by the names of WolfClan, DuskClan, TalonClan and RaggedClan. They started well, adapting to their new territories. StarClan helped them many times, always appearing when summoned. In the morning, the spirits would help the apprentices up at dawn and assist the Clans' needs. But, one day, they stopped coming.

On that day, the ancestors did not come to greet the cats of the Clans. They wouldn't come when they were summoned. They wouldn't come when they had questions and problems. This went on for weeks.

When the Gathering came about, the leaders discussed this. They addressed the issue and decided to wait for their arrival. When the next gathering came, the StarClan cats had not come yet, and medicine cats weren't able to contact them either.

Eventually, the Clans gave up hope on the StarClan cats ever returning. They decided to bend the Warrior Code a bit, so that it suited what they liked. They added on a rank, Weaklings, for the cats that cannot serve their Clan correctly.

Now, seasons have passed since the first leaders had founded the Clans. Now, there are four kits, one from each Clan. They are going to grow into this life and see what their fate is in these Clans.

* * *

**This is like a second summary. It's just explaining what had happened and what the rest of the story is about.**

**This was written by Absent Answers.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. TalonClan- The Vow

**_ Ivykit- TalonClan  
_**

* * *

_This chapter was written by The Last Fire Lily  
_

_We hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

_The Previous Night_

Moonlight streamed into the nursery, eerily illuminating the dark den. Crisp autumn leaves fluttered to the ground like butterflies, graceful and silent. The wind echoed through camp. Cloud dappled the night sky, their pale bodies glowing in the moonlight. A sheet of frost cloaked the grass, wilting the perfect and bright flowers of green-leaf. The night birds' songs rose into the night sky rippling like waves through the air.

Voices, soft whispers and crying wrapped around the little she-kit in the nursery, coaxing her to open her eyes. So she did.

Light flooded into the little kit's forest green eyes.

"I can see!" She whispered to no one in particular.

She gazeed up at the ceiling of the nursery. Through the small cracks and crevices, she could see little light dappling the dark sky. Stars.

Her mother woke up and lifted her head exhausted. She faintly smiled when she sees the kit. "You've opened your eyes. Ivykit."

Ivykit nodded. "Momma, the nursery is so big!" She mewed softly, gazing around.

"Wait until you see the outside world." Darkwind mewed weakly, gazing into Ivykit's eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful, little one. I wish I had eyes like yours." She murmured before falling asleep again.

* * *

The black she-kit prods her brother's shoulder. "Wake up, Falconkit!" Ivykit mews.

Falconkit grumbles and rolls over. "Nuuu..." He squeaks.

Ivypaw slaps her brother. The gray tom staggers awake.

"Hey!" He mews, pretending to be wounded. Ivykit rolls her eyes.

"Weakling." She mutters under her breath. Falconkit's eyes widen.

"Ivykit called me a weakling." Falconkit mews, pretending to cry.

"And a tattletale too." Ivykit murmurs. Falconkit whimpers.

A small pebble flies out of no where and hits Falconkit square in the face. The grey tom curls up into a little ball and wails.

"Grow up." A voice from behind Ivykit mews. A dark gray tom emerges from the shadows.

"Blazekit!" Summerbreeze scolds from her nest. "Blazekit, how many times must I tell you? You cannot throw rocks at your clanmates!" The dark tom is undeterred.

"Actually, you told me not to throw rocks at cats without a reason, I actually had a reason." Blazekit mews defiantly. His blue-green eyes shine triumphantly when Summerbreeze says nothing. Ivykit gapes, eyes filled with admiration.

At that moment, the last little bundle of fur opens his eyes. He glances around at the unfamiliar faces. Darkwind purrs.

"Deathkit! You've finally woken up!" Darkwind mews, deciding that it was a perfect time to groom her son's fur. The tom wriggles away.

"Mum!" He squeaks almost angrily. His mother tilts her head but says nothing.

For a moment, no one speaks. The only sound to be heard are the chirping birds.

"So, um, mom." Ivykit mews. "Since Deathkit and Falconkit are awake now, can we go outside and explore?" Her green eyes are hopeful. Darkwind nods.

"All right." She mews. "But stay within sight of the nursery. Don't you DARE sneak out of camp." Ivykit nods excitedly.

"Okay, mum. Thanks, mum!" She squeaks before racing out of the den.

The black she-cat gazes around camp. Her mother had been right. The world was huge.

Sunlight dances across camp, a cool breeze ruffles Ivykit's dark black fur. She smiles contently. Any trace of frost from the previous night was gone. Leaves twirls to the ground before Ivykit's eyes, an array of colors from crimson to gold, blanketing the ground of camp. The scent of prey tints the air. Squirrel, rabbit, and even fish.

In an instant, Falconkit appears beside her. He was gazing up at the sky in awe. "What's that?" The young tom points at a wall of dark gray clouds moving towards camp. Ivykit scrutinizes the cloud.

"It's a storm cloud!" She mews triumphantly. "Mommy told me about them." Falconkit is still gazing at the cloud.

"What does it do?" He squeaks almost fearfully. Ivykit shrugs.

"It cries and make light come. But the light isn't like the sun. It's skinnier, plus, the storm cloud blocks the sun!" Ivykit mews. "And, it go KA-BOOM!" She leaps onto her brother, startling him.

"Ahhh!" Falconkit screeches, leaping to the side. Ivykit giggles and pins him down.

"I'm going to be a better warrior than you AND Deathkit." She mews confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Deathkit asks from the far corner. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!" Ivykit mews. She leaps off of Falconkit and turns her attention to her other brother. She stares him down.

Deathkit doesn't quaver. He stands there with a smug look on his face. The two siblings spend quite a while glaring at each other.

"Just do something already!" Falconkit squeaks, bored. Ivykit shrugs and leaps at Deathkit in attempt to pin him down.

Deathkit rolls to the side and throws her off. This time, instead of leaping on Deathkit, Ivykit dives towards the ground, aiming for his stomach. She flips Deathkit over onto his back. Deathkit bites Ivykit's foreleg.

"Ooowwwww!" She wails. She leaps off of Deathkit for a moment, allowing him to scramble back to his paws. She finally realizes her mistake.

Deathkit barrels towards Ivykit. She rolls to the side just in time. Deathkit hisses in frustration.

"How are you so fast?" He whines. Ivykit smirks and leaps at Deathkit again. This time, she thrusts her paw forward. It hits Deathkit muzzle and he topples over. Ivykit leaps out of the way.

Deathkit turns his head and gazes at the sky, still laying on the ground. "I give up." He whines. "You win." Ivykit grins triumphantly.

"Yes!" Ivykit mews, her ivy green eyes sparkling like jewels. "I won! You lost!"

"Well done." A deep voice mews from behind them. Ivykit whirls around and recognizes the cat immediately.

"Daddy!" She mews, running towards him. Wolfstep embraces his daughter warmly.

"My precious." He coos lovingly. Nightkit glares daggers at Ivykit. He clearly hated that his sister was the center of attention and not him.

Wolfstep turns and faces his sons. "My little warriors." He purrs, though not with as much affection as he gave Ivykit. Falconkit doesn't notice his lack of affection.

"Hello, daddy." He mews cheerfully. Deathkit is silent.

"I'm going to go play with mommy now." Deathkit mews sadly. He trudges back into the nursery.

Wolfstep frowns. "Was it something I said?" He asks Ivykit, puzzled.

"No, daddy. Deathkit's just sensitive." She mews nonchalantly. Wolfstep smiles.

"Alright then. While we're out here, why don't I teach you and Falconkit the hunter's crouch?" He suggests. Ivykit nods.

"Yes!" Her expression turns serious. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" She vows. "Mark my word."


	5. WolfClan- The Trout

_WolfClan_

* * *

**Written by Absent Answers.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A fish, a trout, slipped through the water. The rays of the blazing sun above glinted off it's light brown scales. The pupils of the pale amber eyes flickered about. Suddenly and unexpectedly, a white, unsheathed paw darted into the water at top speeds. The trout was scooped up and flung out of the water.

A white she-cat, very young in appearance attacked the fish. The head of the she-cat, which had ginger fur that resembled a helmet, dropped down towards the fish's neck. Her claws easily held down the prey as she crunched into the neck of the trout. It was dead in an instant.

The white feline bounced up, onto her paws. Her giddy shuffling caused the muddy ground to get tore up and made her white paws get covered with the brown substance. She called, "Fennelclaw!" And listened to her voice echo, bounding off the trees and other things of the forest. For a moment, there was a pause before a tom came out of some bushes with a water vole in his jaws.

This tom was fairly tall and was a brown tabby. He had a sharp glint to his green gaze. The bigger and older tom stopped. "Yes, Sandpaw?"

"I caught a fish!" The apprentice squealed with delight. She held up the prey to him. "See?"

Fennelclaw, the obvious mentor for this she-cat, nodded with what seemed like approval. "Yes, I do see. Come, let's drop this off at camp. Then we can battle train." The she-cat perked up even more and grabbed up her kill. "Let's go!" She charged ahead, not waiting for her mentor. Fennelclaw, of course, followed, but sighed at the foolishness of his apprentice.

* * *

A gray and white kit was watching camp. His face twisted into a scowl when he watched Sandpaw burst in. The three black slashes on his left shoulder-blade rippled when he tore claws into the ground. The kit was quite young, having opened his eyes two nights ago. He was the first of his litter and his sister was the second. Now, all he waited for was the last kit, the middle child, Driftkit.

The tom kit moved his gaze away from the gloating apprentice and to his sister, Briarkit. She was listening to a story told by their mother, them both being just outside the nursery. Usually, this tom kit wouldn't listen to stories, but because of utter boredom, he stood and padded over.

The russet she-cat that was the mother was just finishing up the story with the words: "Then, Brinkleap snapped and broke Iceshard's neck. The end." Briarkit was sitting before her, grinning with delight. She was almost looked exactly the same as their mother, only that the kit was smaller and has lighter colored fur.

The tom kit stopped beside his younger sister. "Scarkit, so nice of you to join us!" The largest cat there meowed, a smile spreading on her muzzle,

"Hey." The tom, Scarkit, grunted. "What are you two talking about?"

Briarkit opened her jaws to respond but the mother cut her off. "I was telling your sister about how your father became deputy." Briarkit closed her mouth, now looking somewhat saddened.

Scarkit had noticed her sad expression but didn't care and showed no sympathy. He nodded. "Alright. Speaking of Dad... where is he?"

Briarkit was cut off again by the queen. "On patrol. He should be ba-" The she-cat stopped herself, raising her head. A patrol of four cats entered. None of them carried prey. It must've been a border patrol.

A black, gray and white tom broke away from the others. He padded to the leader's den. "There he is." The russet queen said to her kits, her admirable green gaze on the leader's den.

Scarkit also watched with the same respectful aspect. He grinned as the kit's father left the den and began to trot over. The little gray kit tilted his head to see his father's face. Brinkleap spoke, "Hey, Hazelwing." He purred to the queen before gazing down. "Hey, kits." The deputy had a very deep, masculine voice and he had a genuine smile, one big enough that the tips off his teeth were showing. Briarkit sprung to her paws when he arrived. "Daddy!" She tackled the big black paw of Brinkleap.

The big tom immediately dropped down and began to gnaw on her side. The small russet kit began to giggle and tried to escape the tickling. While they were having fun, Scarkit had a deep glare focused on his sister. _'Why is she getting all the attention? He has more than one kit.'_ The kit barreled forward and rammed into the side of his father's head. He hissed, "Roar! I got you!"

Brinkleap was startled. He rolled a bit, off of Briarkit, and landed on his side. Then, he realized who his attacker was. "Oh, but is it you who has me?" He tugged his kit off and rolled back over. The deputy pinned him. "Or is it me who has you?"

Briarkit had moved away, even more sorrowful looking. She sat beside her mother. Hazelwing watched the two play-fight.

Scarkit wriggled and managed to kick Brinkleap in the jaw. The tom staggered back a bit, letting out an exaggerated, "Ow!" The kit saw that he had the upper-paw at the moment. He leaped up to his feet and pounced into the deputy's chest. The older tom fell, on his back with a large grunt.

The gray kit climbed towards the other tom's face and neck. He batted at him, growling with delight. Brinkleap let out a gurgled noise and "died". Scarkit hopped off with a large grin. "I win!"

Briarkit had her glare focused on Scarkit, teeth slightly bared. Scarkit grinned in return with dangerously lit eyes. Then, just after the deputy sat up, Brinkleap meowed, "Hey, look, Driftkit opened his eyes!"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Favorite and review please.**


	6. DuskClan - Open Eyes

**_Hawkkit - DuskClan_**

* * *

_This chapter was written by Leopard Spirits,_

_Hope you like it._

* * *

Sunlight slipped through the den entrance, washing the sleeping cats with bright light. The wind blew against the trees, and sent them shaking in the breeze. The fall-weather sent crisp autumn leaves showering across the ground, cloaking the grass with the leaves that had deserted different branches of the tree. The smell of fresh maple wafted in the air, lingering through the nursery and all the other dens in the Clan. Warriors shifted across the Camp, following orders of the deputy; Whitefire. Apprentices followed their mentors eagerly out of Camp, ready to begin training.

The queens in the nursery were awake, speaking softly to each other through hushed voices, trying not to bother the sleeping kits. Who—in fact—were awake. They scuffled on the ground, yawning to themselves as they rose to their paws. All were up except Hawkkit and Brokenkit, and the couple other kits who were younger than them.

"Hawkkit wake up!"

"Hawkkit, come on!"

"Hawkkit! I swear, I'll pummel you, you little wimp!"

Kits screeched at the black tabby tom, and poked him ferociously. The sun seeped through his eyelids, and the wind ruffled his fur. The tom squinted, and wriggled on the ground, trying to stand. He was a quarter moon old, and was the only one of his siblings who hadn't opened his eyes. Other than Brokenkit, who was only then wriggling to his paws, but had already opened his eyes the days before; only he hadn't gotten up yet. Hawkkit was okay with the fact of being the last one, and had always heard his mom saying:

"He can take his time. Why should he rush?"

The other kits didn't care, though. They beckoned for Hawkkit to wake up, along with Brokenkit, too. Hawkkit writhed around, eyes twitching as he tried to open them. "Come on Hawkkit! We need another cat in our game to play!" Tigerkit was whining.

Hawkkit managed to blink open his eyes, and just as he did, blinding sunlight flashed into his sight. He winced, and mewled with dissatisfaction. His ice blue eyes were forced into the accumulation on his eye sight and slowly, he focused on the light, calculating the sun beams and the brightness as it settled to its regular state in his newly opened eyes.

"Hawkkit! You've opened your eyes," He recognized his mother, Amberleaf's, voice. He sniffed the air, retrieving her scent, and he glanced to his side, seeing her figure in the focusing sunlight. "Hi, mom." Hawkkit mewed.

Hawkkit's brother, Bloodkit, leaped onto him, thrusting him to the ground. The fire-red tom pummeled Hawkkit with his unsheathed claws and rubbed them against Hawkkit's fur. "Come on, fight back!" Bloodkit hissed, "Don't be a wimp!"

Hawkkit squirmed, a single paw flashing forward towards Bloodkit's face, smacking him to the ground with his claws.

"Kits! Stop your fighting, you know I don't want you fighting together." Amberleaf frowned, watching her two kits.

Tigerkit trotted over. "But mom! Deathstar likes it when we fight," He recognized the fact, eyes widening. His litter mates nodded in agreement, excluding Brokenkit, who was only now trying to open his eyes. Amberleaf had a scowl growing on her face, her golden-brown fur bristling. "She also said that Clan-mates can not fight with each other," she hissed, tail erect in the air as she sat back down next to Brokenkit. She had some weird expression appear on her face and she called for Dapplednose, the medicine cat.

Hawkkit refused to pay attention to them, and rose to his legs. He sniffed the air, smelling the fresh piney scent. With a squeal he burst out of the nursery, wading through the thick crowd of leaves on the ground. "Hawkkit, where are you going! We were supposed to play, you mouse-brain!" Bloodkit called after him. Hawkkit froze, but didn't reply. He crouched to the ground. What was this _mouse-brain_ he was being called? He crept towards Bloodkit, tail trailing on the ground. "Hawkkit! Listen to Bloodkit and go play," Amberleaf snapped at him.

Hawkkit's ears flattened against his head, and he rose from his spot in the leaves, trudging towards Bloodkit. "Sorry," he mumbled, padding near Bloodkit. "Come on, we're playing bad cats and good cats." Bloodkit announced.

For some reason, and Hawkkit never knew why, everyone _always _wanted to be the bad cats. He never knew why that was so, and for some reason, being good made them weak or whatever. But Hawkkit _wanted_ to be good. He didn't want to be evil, that wasn't something he liked, but he never bothered to admit it.

"I want to be the evil cat!" Bloodkit announced. "I want to be a bad cat!" Tigerkit agreed. "I want to be bad, too!" Ravenkit piped up. "I want to be good." Hawkkit mewed. His litter mates glanced towards him, and Hawkkit felt Bloodkit's burning glare bore into him like claws. "Good? You _want_ to be good?" Bloodkit asked, voice low and gruff. "What a wimp," he hissed, teeth baring. Hawkkit flinched, ears flattening against his head. His paws began to slip on the muddy leaf-covered ground, but he unsheathed his claws and held his grip. "I don't care what you say," Hawkkit hissed defensively. It was his first day with open eyes and he was already being teased. "It's not that bad," Tigerkit shrugged, adding in. Hawkkit for once was glad Tigerkit was his brother. The what looked like a scary, fierce tom with rippling brown and black fur, he wasn't all that bad. Same as Ravenkit, who seemed quite on the fence about the situation, was slightly nodding his small black head.

"Guys?" A new voice asked, and the shuffling of paws on the ground made the litter mates look backwards towards the small kit that was scrabbling over through the heaps of leaves that blocked his path. Hawkkit recognized his brother, Brokenkit from when he had opened his eyes. Brokenkit was different, though. He was smaller than most of them. The second runt of the litter, other than Hawkkit who was tinier than the others. With faded sky blue eyes, unlike his litter mates. So much that they seemed unreal. "What's with your eyes?" Ravenkit asked, stepping near the irregular tom. "I don't know. What _is_ wrong with my eyes?" Brokenkit asked them, head tipping.

"He's blind, kits." Amberleaf murmured, padding over to the four of them. "So he can't see? At all?!" Bloodkit asked. Amberleaf looked crestfallen, and her gaze switched to Hawkkit, some expression flashed in his mothers eyes, the same he had seen in Bloodkit's eyes, and Hawkkit tucked his tail in between his legs. Brokenkit had an expression of mixed emotions spreading across his face, like he was wondering: _'What was this blindness they were talking about? What was seeing?'_

"No, Bloodkit." Amberleaf answered, and swept her tail around Brokenkit. The small kit shook her tail away, and crouched down, creeping over to Hawkkit. The mother glanced back to Hawkkit, orbs narrowing. Did she not like him? Why was she looking at him like that? He didn't know if he would find out.

Amberleaf backed away, heading towards the nursery.

"No weaklings in _my_ game." Bloodkit growled at Brokenkit, a slightly devious look filling his eyes. The emphasis growing on the _'my'_. "And by Deathstar's rules, we can torture weaklings, right?" He unsheathed his claws, glancing to his litter mates who wouldn't budge, staring with concern at Bloodkit. "Don't hurt him," Hawkkit piped up. "He did nothing wrong!" The tom tried to reason with his arrogant brother. "Shut up, Hawkkit," Bloodkit snarled, teeth glinting in the sunlight. He flashed forward, and tackled over Hawkkit, slashing at him with his claws. The tom's breath was hot on his fur, and the snap of his teeth hit Hawkkit's whiskers and sent an echoing crackle through his ears. The growing pain of Bloodkit's claws in Hawkkit's fur made the kit wince, and writhe under his grip, for the second time that day. "Get off!" He shouted, flailing his paws at his brother in hope to hurt him or at least get him off.

Hawkkit finally unsheathed his claws, daring to use them, and, with all his might, he shoved Bloodkit off of himself, throwing his brother into Tigerkit and Ravenkit on accident. "Hawkkit!" The small tom heard his mother shriek. Bloodkit was snickering from where he had been pushed, but nothing had happened to him. He actually _hadn't _gotten hurt. This was all a trick.

"How dare you attack Bloodkit!" Amberleaf hissed, obviously favoring the red muscular tom. "He is your brother! What did I tell you before?!"

Hawkkit tried to speak, but Amberleaf interrupted him. "I don't care what you've got to say. I saw what happened, so don't you try to lie to my face." His mother hissed at him. "Get into the nursery, and stay there without talking for the rest of the day." She ordered him, sounding as if she was spitting out the words like it was crow-food. Hawkkit trailed through the leaves, and into the den, pushing some moss into a secluded corner where he tried to stay away from everyone, and be alone. He curled up, feeling the cold winds whip at his fur, but he didn't bother to say a word, and remained in his spot, shuddering silently.


End file.
